Alone Together
by JustMe133
Summary: When Freddie and Spencer end up alone together thanks to a plan by Carly, will sparks fly? FENCER. SLASH. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. ONESHOT.


**Trying something different for someone who shall remain nameless. I hope it's to everyone's liking though.**

**I don't own iCarly. I just watch the show.**

**And if the characters aren't really in "character", oh well, I tried.**

…

"Hey hey!" Freddie called out as he entered the Shay apartment, only seeing Spencer on the couch, watching T.V.

"Hey Freddo," he said, turning his head to look at the young man who stood off to the side, smiling at him.

"Hey Spenc. Where's Carly?"

"Not here. Went to Build-A-Bra with Sam. Something about a sale."

"But she just texted me telling me to come over…" Freddie said, looking at his phone and re-reading the message from Carly; Spencer just looked at him, a smile coming to his face.

"Unbelievable," he said, shaking his head as he realized what his little sister just did for him.

"What's unbelievable?" Freddie asked, heading to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Freddie, you're 18 right?" Spencer asked, not even bothering to answer Freddie's question. Freddie looked at him and nodded as he perched at the counter.

"Yup. Older than Sam and Carly. Why?"

"Why haven't you had a girlfriend since the whole Sam thing?" Freddie's face began to burn as Spencer watched him expectantly.

"Uh, well… just haven't had much luck with girls is all."

"That could be it… or are you… ya know…" he asked the flustered teen, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Wh-what?" Freddie squeaked out, staring at Spencer, whose devious smile began to grow a bit. "O-of course not. Wh-why would you even ask that?"

"I'm just asking," he said, shrugging as he stood up and stretched, his shirt riding up some. He could feel eyes burning into him so he turned his head to look at Freddie, who blushed when he realized he had been caught staring.

"Besides, I still love Carly," he tried weakly while Spencer just shrugged.

"Whatever you say. Think I'm gonna take a quick shower," he said, already pulling his shirt over his head. "So if you need anything, you know where I am." Freddie's eyes widened as he looked down at his hands, not even looking at the chuckling man anymore.

Spencer knew he was pushing it, but he couldn't help himself. Just last night Carly had cornered him and made him admit that he had sexual feelings toward the younger man, who was now 18 and legal. Spencer himself was heading toward 24, so if anything was going to happen between him and Freddie, he had to act now. He just hoped Freddie took the bait.

…

Freddie still sat in the Shay's kitchen, staring at his cup.

It had almost seemed like Spencer was hitting on him.

But he didn't find that even remotely possible.

He had been torn between Carly and Spencer for the longest time, and he had imagined that, when he turned 18, he would be able to choose which Shay he liked more, but he hadn't been that lucky.

Now he was 18, and he wasn't sure what to do.

He had his chance with Spencer right now, but he did still like Carly…

But he had to take his chance while he could.

…

Spencer stood in the shower, letting the water run over him, when he heard a quiet knock on his bathroom door.

"Hey Spenc…?" Freddie said hesitantly, making a small smile come to his face.

"Yeah?"

"Carly locked the upstairs bathroom. Can I come in?" Freddie groaned at his excuse. It was the best he could think of at the moment, and he found it insulting to his intellect.

"Sure, the door's unlocked," Spencer said, chuckling at Freddie's excuse. Freddie slowly let himself in and turned away as he saw Spencer's outline in the shower curtain, a dark blush staining his cheeks. Turning to the sink, he was about to wash his hands when he felt a hand grab the back of his shirt and pull him back a little bit. Spinning on his heel, he stared at Spencer, who was peeking out of the shower curtain and smiling at him.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I wanted your attention," he said, beginning to pull the shower curtain open, making Freddie gasp and look away. "What's wrong Freddo? Embarrassed?"

"Spencer… what's gotten into you?"

"You have. I've liked you for a while now," he said, grabbing Freddie and pulling at his shirt. "And I can tell that you feel the same towards me."

"What?" Freddie squeaked out as Spencer's wet hands began to pull up his shirt. "Spencer, no…"

"No?" Spencer questioned, raising an eyebrow at Freddie. "Would you rather wait for Carly and Sam to come back?" Now Freddie began to freak out.

"They can't know about this! Especially Sam! She'll-"

"Shhh," Spencer said with another care-free chuckle. "No one will ever know about this until you're ready. Promise."

Freddie gulped but nodded.

"I don't want to do… _that_, but-"

"Why don't you just join me in here for now?" Freddie nodded as he slowly stripped off his shirt before turning to Spencer, a silent question in his eyes. Spencer rolled his eyes before shutting the shower curtain. "Better?"

"Thank you," Freddie said quietly as he stepped out of his shorts and boxers. He took a deep breath before opening the shower curtain and stepping into the warm spray. He stared at the older male's body for a second before looking down, face burning.

"It's okay. Don't feel embarrassed," Spencer said as he turned to look at Freddie. Wrapping an arm around him, he pulled the younger man against him. "Just let your thoughts go for once. Just feel." With that, he leaned down and kissed Freddie softly.

"Just feel," he whispered with a smile.

"Exactly."

…

Carly and Sam slowly made their way back to the Shay's apartment, talking happily, until Carly stopped right outside the door.

"What's up? Aren't we going in?" Sam asked, making Carly smile.

"Just a sec," she whispered, pressing her ear to the door, wondering if she could hear anything or not. When she heard no sounds, she slowly opened the door, her smile growing as she saw Spencer and Freddie curled up on the couch, Freddie asleep against him. Spencer slowly raised a hand and placed a single finger against his lips, making her nod. "Sam," she whispered again, turning to her best friend, who was trying to peek around her. "Whatever you see in there, you must forget IMMEDIATELY. Otherwise I take away your bacon. FOREVER."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh wouldn't I? Remember, forget whatever you see. Okay?"

"…Fine. For the bacon!"

"That's what I thought. Come on." Sam's mouth fell open as she stared at the two men on the couch. "Remember. Forget everything."

"B-but-"

"No, Sam." Sam frowned but nodded as she made her way to Carly's room. "Go quietly and I'll bring you a whole plate of assorted meats." Sam sent her a huge smile and bounded up the stairs. Carly laughed before turning to her brother, eyebrows raised.

"What?"

"Sooooo?"

"Soooooooo?"

"Are you two… ya know?" she asked, raising her eyebrows again.

"Yes," Freddie whispered, slowly opening his eyes. "And you ruined my nap."

"Aw, sorry sleepy-head, but I promised a rambunctious blonde girl some various meats. Enjoy your nap guys. And congratulations."

"Thanks," they said together as Freddie looked at Spencer.

"Okay, they saw us. Can we go sleep in your room now?" Spencer chuckled but nodded.

"Yeah babe, we can go nap in my room now."

…

**Well, there's that…**

**Hope ya'll liked it.**

**Could there be more? I doubt it… Unless it's requested, then maybe.**

**Just a oneshot for now.**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
